Can't Get it Up
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: What the matter Graverobber? Can't get it up if the girl's breathing?", for a matter of fact no he can't! Graverobber seems to be attracted to something else, which Amber Sweet never had imagined.. WARNING disturbing sexual scenes!


**Warning: Contains disturbing sexual scene, reading is on own responsebility.**

**I got the idea for this fanfic when I rememberred Amber and Graverobber's very short song (which also was cut off the film) 'Can't Get it Up' therefore the title.**

**I know this fanfic might be kinda wicked for some of you guys, but I wanted to write something about how Graverobber thought, how he is when he's not surrounded by his Zydrate-customers, a bit of his birth and very little about Amber Sweet as well. Don't get too used to it, I'm not planning to write anything about Amber except for this one xD**

**Enjoy (if it's possible xb) R&R please!**

- - - - -

"What the matter Graverobber? Can't get it up if the girl's breathing?", Amber Sweet asked him. She was obsessed with the Graverobber, well in more ways than one. No doubt she was interested in him, but mostly in what he was carrying with him.

The Zydrate, which Amber Sweet was addicted to, she usually forgot to pay Graverobber with money and thought that it'll be OK to buy Zydrate with sex. But Graverobber wasn't interested in his knife-fanatical customer.

So she had started to tease him, he must've been around corpses too much that he only found them attractive now. If only she knew.

**

Graverobber simply ignored the Largo sister and walked away. Her guards didn't try to stop him this time, luckily for him since he had lots of things to do. Lots and lots of things.

He was heading towards the graveyard, his favourite place in this whole damned city. Everything was corrupt, except the graveyard. Here he could find peace, happiness and lust.

He kicked open a door which immediately fell to the ground, he walked inside the corpse-house. Corpses everywhere, it was like a mountain of corpses. Graverobber's personal paradise.

He smiled while looking around for a suitable young woman's corpse.

He kicked his way through the corpses; he didn't take his eyes off of the woman, when he finally was close enough he let himself fall down into the corpses lying next to the female he had chosen.

"Hello my lady" he mumbled, gripping her ice cold hand and kissed it like a real gentleman.

Gently he lay on top of her; he placed her arms over her head and spread her legs, so she looked like she was begging him to do things to her. Graverobber looked at her; she was pale, almost blue though she hadn't been dead for a long time. Her hair still had a light in it.

Now there was this thing with Graverobber, he thought he heard the corpses talk to him, and so did this young woman in front of him.

"_Please Graverobber, enter me. I want to feel your huge cock inside me now" _she whispered in his head.

He smirked and pulled down his pants, he never took his eyes off of the woman, she was way too gorgeous.

**

In no time Graverobber found himself fucking this dead woman, he felt no shame or disgust in this. He had been living with corpses his entire life; this was only natural for him.

He pumped hardly inside the woman's pussy, she was even tighter than a living girl would be, and it felt kind of good that she was cold inside instead of hot and wet. This way Graverobber could keep going as much as he liked, and for him that was never enough. Just like for Amber Sweet, one time of Zydrate is never enough.

He couldn't stop laughing at the thought of what Amber would say if she saw him do this.

"What the fuck are you doing Graverobber?!" talk about the Devil and she'll appear, Amber Sweet was standing by the entrance to the corpse-house looking at her dealer with disgusted eyes.

He sighed and pulled out of the woman, for a moment it looked like her expression changed from totally expressionless to unsatisfied, Graverobber neither liked being disturbed like this.

He put on his pants again and looked over his shoulder to meet Miss Sweet's angry gaze. He simply smiled his usual smile at her.

"Let's say I get you some Zydrate for free this time and we'll pretend this never happened 'kay?" he didn't want to discuss with this woman, so he tried to act calm and non-chalant as always.

He knew Amber would do anything for just a drop of Zydrate, and her face changed just as he mentioned that lovely blue liquid.

"Fine! But you need to explain yourself anyways" she waved over her shoulders and her erotic-dressed guards stepped outside the building, Amber herself started to make her way to Graverobber.

He rolled his eyes "there is nothing to explain" he sighed and turned towards his corpse again, he started to find out his items for the whole 'earning Zydrate' process. Amber kept looking at Graverobber.

"You're lying" she suddenly said, Graverobber got quite surprised by her comment, he turned towards her again. "Just tell me" she sighed.

Graverobber really didn't feel like it, but if it meant for her to leave him alone for now he was willing to do it, "Can you blame me? I was born between corpses like these" he stretched his arms out to each side, looking around at all the dead bodies around him, "yes I'm having necrophilia!" he had started to get quite irritated.

Again Amber's expression changed, she then smiled "well then I'll look forward to the day I'll die myself, and you can fuck me as much as you like" she pulled the little glass veil of Zydrate out of his hands.

**

Graverobber didn't move, though Miss Sweet had already left. He frowned in anger, that bitch didn't take him seriously at all, "don't worry, I'll find something to do with your body once you've died, you Zydrate-whore" he mumbled under his breath.

That night Graverobber slept between the corpses, he had been attracted to the smell of death since he was born. His mother must have hated him, for giving birth to him between these disgusting bodies.

True he felt attracted to them in one way, but he didn't feel like they were equal though those once had been alive. He was the alpha, the over-human; he was first in the big food chain.

When he finally prepared to leave this place, with lots of Zydrate with him, he felt anger grow in his stomach.

He gave one of the corpses a mighty kick as he left, not to return for some time.

- - - - -

**Hope I didn't traumatisize you too much n_n; I'd like to know what you think of this, and my apologize if it's just seems weird to understand at all xwX**


End file.
